


Best Christmas Ever

by capiocapi



Series: Congratulations, it's a Boy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, So Sappy, Tony is Peter’s father, Tony’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capiocapi/pseuds/capiocapi
Summary: For his first Christmas with his son, Tony planned on buying Peter, like,everything. Until a suggestion from May made him change his plans.





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> If the sequel to ‘Congratulations, it’s a Boy’ gets written, it’ll start in early January (the previous story ended in early November). So! This is a “missing moment” between the two - a little glimpse of what Tony got Peter for Christmas.

On a rare evening in early December when Tony had nothing pressing to attend to, he’d decided to replace the brakes on one of his classic cars. Not only was mechanical work relaxing, but since he didn’t trust anyone else to touch his babies, it was necessary.

He’d gotten the car up on the jack, and was in the process of taking the old brake pads off when his phone started ringing. It was May.

“Friday, put it on speaker.”

Tony paused what he was doing, brake pad in hand. “Well, hello! How’s Peter’s best-looking aunt doing this evening?” 

He could almost hear May rolling her eyes - it was the main reason he usually greeted her like that.

“Do you have a second to talk? I wanted to discuss Christmas with you.”

“Absolutely. What’s up? You guys are still coming, right?”

“Of course. I just thought it’d be good to have some guidelines.”

Tony turned the brake pad in his hand, checking the wear. “Sure, we can do that. Is there a ‘no ham’ rule? Because we can do roast beef or something… or even Italian. I’ve got my mom’s recipe for lasagna - it’s fantastic.”

“No, I mean about the gifts. We’re fine with the food. I just thought we should maybe have some restrictions on the gifts.”

“What kinds of restrictions? I already assumed there was a ‘no live animal’ rule…”

“Look, I’ll be honest. I know you have the money to shower Peter with all kinds of expensive gifts, but I’m not sure that that’s what’s best for him. I’d appreciate it if you could limit yourself a little this year.”

“Okaaay…” Tony drew out the word a little, mind racing. “I can work within limits; that’s not a problem. What are we talking here? Is there a dollar amount?”

“I was thinking no more than 3 gifts from you, and nothing over $100.”

If Tony had been drinking, he would’ve spit out whatever was in his mouth at this point. He was going to have to do some major recalculating if he had to abide by that. “Is that $100 total, or per gift?”

“Per gift is fine. Just… don’t go overboard, okay? I know you’re new to this, so trust me: as tempting as it might be, Peter doesn’t need expensive things. He’s just looking forward to being together at Christmas.”

And since he couldn’t think of a way to argue without sounding like a rich asshole, Tony decided to play it cool. “Absolutely. That’s no problem at all. Thanks for clarifying this, really. I mean, I hadn’t planned on anything too crazy, but it’s good to know.”

“Thanks for understanding, Tony. I really think this’ll be good for Peter.”

“I agree.”

And as soon as the call disconnected he set the brake pad down. “Friday, cancel the orders for Peter’s Christmas gifts.”

“Sure thing, Boss. You want all of them cancelled?”

Tony took a minute to mentally review everything he’d ordered. “Uh, you know what? Keep the order for the nerdy shirt. He’ll like it, and it’s way under the limit. Cancel everything else.”

“Got it.”

Because sure, his first instinct had been to buy Peter all sorts of things. He’d actually had this silly idea to get him a separate gift for each Christmas he’d missed… but that was well over 3, so it was a no-go now.

In the end, Tony only actually bought one gift: a silly science shirt similar to the ones Peter liked to wear. 

For gift number two, he’d had his Stark family photo album duplicated for Peter so he could have pictures of his grandparents and father as a kid. He’d even left in all the ones from his awkward teenage years; he figured Peter would appreciate that.

And for his final gift, he’d made Peter a copy of all his favorite songs that his mother used to play for him growing up. 

It didn’t seem like much… and Tony went back and forth about whether or not he really wanted to give Peter such sentimental gifts instead of the video games or gadgets that he was sure most kids his age wanted.

But once he saw Peter’s face as he opened his gifts, he knew he’d made the right choice.

As far as Tony was concerned, it was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
